Mechanizm przetrwania
by Seirin
Summary: Aby przetrać w Korpusie Zwiadowców trzeba mieć coś więcej niż niesamowite zdolności bojowe na polu walki. Trzeba również umieć osłonić swoje serce przed nieznośnym ciężarem wszechobecnej rzeczywistości. /HL


-Hej, Okularnico. – Po całym laboratorium rozległ się lekko poirytowany głos Levia. Jego stalowo-niebieskie oczy zwęziły się, gdy okazało się, że miejsce, z którego nigdy nie dało się wyciągnąć tej szalonej kobiety, było puste.

\- Gdzie ona polazła? Dopadło ją zatwardzenie, czy co? – mruknął pod nosem, obserwując z pogardą zawalone papierami biurko.

\- Panie kapitanie, szuka pan pani Hanji? – Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł trzymający kolejny stos papierów Moblit.

\- Tak, twoja roztrzepana przełożona znowu zapomniała złożyć comiesięczny raport – odparł najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości, kładąc na jedynym wolnym miejscu pusty formularz. – Dopilnuj, aby się tym zajęła.

\- Tak jest! – posłusznie zasalutował najbliższy współpracownik Hanji, uważnie obserwując mijającego go mężczyznę, który ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Jednak zanim Levi zamknął za sobą drzwi, Moblit raz jeszcze otworzył usta. – To znaczy, jak tylko pani Hanji wróci… Nikt z nas nie widział jej od śniadania, co zdarza się bardzo rzadko…

Na moment zapadła cisza, gdy dwóch mężczyzn wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Rozumiem, Moblit. Zajmę się tym – odparł cicho Levi i zostawił młodszego żołnierza z wciąż przepełnionym troską wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

Pojedyncze promienie przebijały się przez potężne korony najstarszych, sięgających kilkunastu metrów drzew. Pod jego nogami szeleściły niezliczone, pomalowane przez trwającą w pełni jesień liście, spośród których prześwitywały wrzosy i zachwycający intensywnością swojej zieleni mech. Gdy ujrzał w oddali zarys jej sylwetki, na moment się zatrzymał, aby nasycić płuca zapachem zbliżającego się deszczu. Całkowicie rozumiał, że właśnie tutaj szukała schronienia przed przytłaczającą ją rzeczywistością. Obserwując leniwie poruszające się na wietrze wielokolorowe gałązki, chociaż na chwilę można było uwierzyć, że świat jest nieskończony, piękny i bezpieczny.

Kiedy ponownie skierował swoje kroki w jej stronę, szedł najgłośniej, jak potrafił, aby dać jej czas na przygotowanie wiarygodnej wymówki.

\- Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś tak nie znikała bez słowa? – odezwał się, jak tylko znalazł się tuż za nią. Siedziała lekko zgarbiona, opierając głowę na złożonej dłoni, na potężnym przewalonym dębie. Jej wzrok musiał być utkwiony gdzieś w oddali.

\- Jakoś brak mojej wiadomości nie przeszkodził ci w znalezieniu mnie – odparła machinalnie, nawet nie racząc się odwrócić.

Grymas na jego twarzy przybrał na sile.

\- Masz dużo lepszego asystenta niż zasługujesz, wiesz?

\- Pewnie masz rację.

Obojętność w jej tonie zaczynała go coraz bardziej niepokoić.

\- Okularnico, co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał, nie kryjąc irytacji.

\- Obserwuję – odparła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Co? – Ta odpowiedź zupełnie zbiła go z tropu.

\- Na przykład tam. Widzisz, Levi? – Wyciągnęła do przodu palec wskazujący.

\- Masz na myśli to przewalone zdezelowane drzewo? – W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta sceptycyzmu.

\- Yhm – kiwnęła głową. – Widzisz, to drzewo umarło, jego korzenie całkowicie utraciły zdolność dostarczenia odpowiedniej ilości wody i soli mineralnych do liści, ale… - Wskazała palcem niewielką zawiązkę nowego życia. – Ale jednocześnie staje się pożywką dla nowych owadów i roślin. Na upartego można powiedzieć, że tutaj śmierć nie istnieje. A w każdym razie nie w swoim pierwotnym znaczeniu. Tutaj to tylko taka zmiana formy… Taki mechanizm przetrwania. I tak się czasami zastanawiam… Czy my nie jesteśmy tacy sami? Może to sama biologia pcha nas właśnie w takim kierunku? Wielki człowiek, który jest w stanie podporządkować sobie cały świat, w pewnym momencie spotyka nowy gatunek. I nagle w jednej chwili przestaje być myśliwym, a staje się ofiarą. Zupełnie niespodziewanie role się odwracają. – Jej wypowiedź brzmiała prawie jak zwyczajowe monologi, które uprawiała na co dzień. Prawie. Gdyby nie znał jej tak dobrze, może nawet dałby się nabrać. – I żeby przetrwać, człowiek musi się przystosować. Jako gatunek musi zmienić swoją dotychczasową formę…

\- Gówniana Okularnico, zamknij się.

\- Hm? – Lekko odwróciła się w jego stronę.

W jednej chwili Levi znalazł się tuż przy niej i zmusił ją, aby spojrzała mu w oczy, mocno trzymając kołnierz jej bluzki. Jej spojrzenie było przygaszone w niepokojący sposób, przepełnione wręcz chłodną obojętnością. Tak bardzo do niej nie podobną.

\- Nie wiem, co się znowu w tym twoim posranym łbie znowu urodziło – wysyczał przez zęby. Szybko poczuł przypływ złości. Wiele rzeczy wokół niego ciągle się zmieniało. Ale Hanji była jednym ze stałych elementów jego życia. Jednym z nielicznych, do których pozwolił się sobie przywiązać. – To, co się dzieje, nie ma żadnego wyższego sensu, rozumiesz? Żadnego. Nie kryje się za tym żadna pierdolona filozofia. Ludzie umierają i będą umierać, dopóki nie odkryjesz, dlaczego tak się dzieje.

Kobieta odwróciła głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Wiem –odparła krótko, co tylko wzmocniło jego poczucie irytacji.

\- To dlaczego pierdolisz te farmazony?

Milczenie.

\- Hanji – ponaglił ją.

Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, ponownie spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Jestem tylko człowiekiem, Levi. Ja też mam momenty, kiedy przestaje mi starczać sił na to wszystko, wiesz? – W jej spojrzeniu tliło się zmęczenie i zrezygnowanie. Coś, czego Levi, chociaż nigdy nie przyznawał się do tego na głos, bał się. Te odczucia zwykle zwiastowały poddanie się. A poddanie się wróżyło zbliżający się koniec.

\- Do tego masz prawo, zgadzam się. – Jego głos był zimny i bezlitosny. Chciał, aby każde wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie wbiło się w nią niczym sztylet. Słowa niekiedy powinny boleć. Przecież to właśnie ból czasami najbardziej przypominał o tym, że wciąż się żyło. – Ale absolutnie nie masz prawa do wygadywania takich bredni. Ludzie to nie są pieprzone drzewa. Zwiadowcy nie umierają ze starości. Oddają życie za naszą pieprzoną wolność. Zapomniałaś już, o co walczymy, Okularnico?

Dopiero wtedy w jej oczach pojawiły się iskry gniewu.

\- Przecież wiem o tym! Masz mnie za jakąś nieczułą sukę?! – mocno odepchnęła go od siebie, chociaż niższy mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął.

Tak, dokładnie o to mu chodziło. Chciał ponownie zobaczyć w jej oczach surowe emocje.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł już delikatniej. – Ale jesteś następcą Erwina, Hanji. I nie wolno ci zacząć obojętnieć na utratę nawet pojedynczego życia. Nie wolno ci się z tym pogodzić. Nie wolno ci patrzeć na to, jak na coś naturalnego.

\- Nikt. Nikt nie jest mi obojętny, Levi. – W jej spojrzeniu ponownie płonął ogień.

\- Dobrze. I tak ma pozostać – odparł uśmiechając się pod nosem, całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany, po czym sam usiadł na przewalonym drzewie. – To, co mówiłaś o tych nowych rodzajach roślin i owadów?

Przez chwilę uważnie mierzyła go wzrokiem. Levi spokojnie wytrzymał to spojrzenie, w niemy sposób odpowiadając na wiszące w powietrzu pytania i pretensje. Przy niej mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ta szalona, bałaganiarska, niechlujna i niesamowita kobieta rozumiała go czasem lepiej niż on sam. Był przekonany, że również tym razem pojmie to, co chciał jej przekazać.

\- Czasami zachowujesz się jak ostatni dupek, wiesz, kurduplu? – Jej wzrok wciąż był pełen złości, jednak pojawił się w nim również pogodniejszy błysk, zwiastun jego przebaczenia.

\- Cóż, zawsze możemy porozmawiać o twoim zaległym raporcie dla Erwina.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko, gdy moment później Hanji westchnęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko i zajęła miejsce tuż obok niego.

\- Te gatunki są absooolutnie rewelacyjne! Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o…

Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale słuchał jej z przyjemnością. Jej głos, w którym ponownie płonęła chęć życia, był dla niego jedną z najbardziej relaksujących melodii. Życie w Korpusie Zwiadowców była jak niekończąca się wspinaczka. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy wystąpi kolejna lawina mogąca pochłonąć kolejnych towarzyszów bądź wiarę, że kiedykolwiek będzie im dane dotrzeć na sam szczyt. A przy każdej wspinaczce należało mieć coś w rodzaju kotwicy, coś, co pomoże ci przetrwać kolejną zawieruchę. Dłoń, która przytrzyma cię tuż przed ostatecznym upadkiem. Głos potrafiący przypomnieć, dlaczego trzeba było się wspinać wciąż w górę i w górę.

To ona go tego nauczyła. To był jej własny mechanizm. Mechanizm przetrwania.

Tworzyła więzi. Nie powierzchowne i kruche, lecz głębokie i trwałe. Wyciągnęła rękę również i do niego, gdy myślał, że stracił prawie wszystko. Erwin dał mu nowy cel, lecz to ona sprawiła, że znowu odważył się przed kimś otworzyć. Tak długo dobijała się to jego wewnętrznych murów, aż wreszcie osiągnęła swój cel. I teraz zamierzał dołożyć wszelki starań, aby poniosła konsekwencje swoich poczynań. Nie pozwoli jej się poddać. Nigdy.

Taki był jego mechanizm przetrwania.


End file.
